A video acquisition device, such as a CCTV, which acquires and stores video data in real time, is installed at a place where an incident such as a crime or traffic accident has frequently occurred in recent years.
The follow-up treatment of the incident such as the crime or traffic accident can be rapidly performed through video data analysis of the place, acquired and stored by the video acquisition device.
That is, motion information of objects such as persons and vehicles is extracted by analyzing, in various manners, the video data on the incident such as the crime or traffic accident, acquired and stored in real time from the video acquisition device, so that relative information on the incident can be easily acquired through the motion information of the objects, thereby performing rapid follow-up treatment.
In a conventional art, when motions of objects are extracted by analyzing video data, the analysis environment of the video data is set suitable for characters of a place where the video data are acquired, and motion information of the objects is extracted by analyzing the video data based on the analysis environment, so that important clues necessary for solving an incident are provided.
That is, in a conventional search device for video analysis, there is an inconvenience in that the analysis environment described above should be separately determined for a specific place. In addition, there is a limitation in that motion information of objects, which becomes a clue for solving an incident, is not properly extracted according to the analysis environment.
The conventional search device for video analysis has a structure in which a clue for solving an incident is passively provided by analyzing video data and extracting motion information of objects according to a manager's request after the incident occurs. Therefore, there is a disadvantage in that the contextual details of the incident are not actively extracted using the motion information of the objects.
In order to solve these problems, an intelligent search robot for video analysis of the following Patent Document 1, which extracts motion information of objects by automatically analyzing video data according to scheduling while automatically setting an analysis environment, and classifies the video data into a plurality of events and then stores the classified events, has already been registered by the present applicant.
Meanwhile, a technique for providing an event in a text form is further required so that a manager effectively searches video information including clues in the occurrence of an incident, such as a crime or traffic accident, through the event provided in written form by the intelligent search robot for video analysis, thereby more rapidly treating and dealing with the corresponding incident.
That is, a technique is required in which events according to objects analyzed from video data through video analysis are converted into text by producing a sentence or word arrangement through information of the objects included in the events, thereby facilitating the more rapid searching of a video in which a corresponding event is included.